Questões mal resolvidas
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: YAOI: O que parecia uma tentativa de suícidio se revela como algo muito mais profundo e complicado.
1. Parte I

**_Título_**: Questões mal resolvidas  
**_Ficwriter_**: Kaline Bogard  
**_Classificação_**: yaoi, violência  
**_Pares_**: 1x2  
**_Resumo:_** O que parecia uma tentativa de suicídio se revela algo muito mais profundo e complicado

* * *

**Questões mal resolvidas  
Kaline Bogard**

* * *

**PARTE I**

Heero corria pelo corredor sem poder acreditar. Seria mesmo verdade? Não! Não podia ser...

(Heero) É um sonho...

Esbarrou em uma enfermeira, fazendo com que a moça derrubasse vários lençóis brancos.

(Enfermeira) Ei! Você não pode correr aqui!!

Mas Heero não escutou, já virava à direita.

(Enfermeira) Maluco...

Por sua vez, Heero não estava correndo mais. Finalmente havia chegado ao quarto 215. Em frente à porta, ele observava o ambiente. Estava tudo quieto, silencioso. Provavelmente o quarto estava vazio.

(Heero) É um pesadelo...

Forçou seu corpo a obedecer. Não queria encarar os fatos. Ou melhor, não podia. Colocou a mão na maçaneta e girou. Ao entrar no quarto, seu coração disparou, parecia querer quebrar as costelas.

Não era sonho, nem pesadelo. Era a realidade fria e insensível.

Ele se aproximou da cama.

(Heero) Duo...

O piloto americano estava deitado na cama, tinha os olhos fechados e dormia profundamente, devido aos medicamentos. Um tubo de oxigênio fazia com seus pulmões trabalhassem, e seu corpo era alimentado por soro.

Heero se aproximou devagar. Não queria acorda-lo. Como se isso fosse possível.

Parou ao lado da cama. Ficou observando o outro. Os cabelos soltos, esparramados pela cama. O corpo frágil coberto por lençóis. Seu rosto apresentava uma palidez impressionante.

Quase sem querer, os olhos de Heero se dirigiram para os braços de Duo, e viram os pulsos enfaixados.

Finalmente Heero compreendeu a extensão dos fatos. E tomar consciência disso foi demais pra ele. Suas pernas amoleceram e ele caiu de joelhos no chão.

(Heero) Por que você fez isso? Porque?

Nesse instante a porta foi aberta novamente, dando passagem a Trowa e Quatre. Eles pararam surpresos diante da cena.

(Quatre) Heero... como você soube?

Heero nem ouviu a pergunta. Estava completamente absolvido em sua dor.

Mas Trowa colocou a mão no ombro de Quatre.

(Trowa) Wufei estava em casa.

Quatre arregalou os olhos.

(Quatre) Você acha que ele seria capaz dessa maldade?

(Trowa) Que maldade? Heero tinha o direito de saber.

(Quatre) Eu sei! Mas essas coisas a gente fala com jeito... imagina só como Wufei deve ter dito...

(Trowa) O mal já está feito...

Pegou Quatre pelo braço e os dois se retiraram.

Já fora do quarto, Quatre puxou o braço se soltando.

(Quatre) O que será que aconteceu?

(Trowa) Não sei...

(Quatre) O Duo... tentando suicídio... isso é inimaginável...

(Trowa) Mas aconteceu...

(Quatre) Logo agora que as coisas estavam indo bem.

(Trowa) Isso é o mais estranho...

O loirinho ergueu os olhos. A voz de Trowa estava muito estranha. Ele continuou falando como se conversasse consigo mesmo.

(Trowa) As missões estão raras... as colônias estão sossegadas... o relacionamento de Heero e Duo ia muito bem... pra que ele ia querer se suicidar...

(Quatre) E ele nem recebeu a última missão...

(Trowa surpreso) Como assim?

(Quatre) Ora... nós recebemos essa missão na colônia 156 BN3. Wufei foi pra colônia X887. E Heero também tinha uma missão, só não sei em qual colônia.

(Trowa) E Duo não foi?

(Quatre) Não. Eu lembro que ele fez uma piadinha sobre "férias", você o conhece...

(Trowa) Não... não conheço...

(Quatre) Trowa...

(Trowa) Pensei que conhecia... mas estava enganado...

Sentaram-se em um banco de madeira.

(Trowa) De qualquer forma essa história cheira mal.

(Quatre) Sim. Você se refere às costelas?

(Trowa) Claro. Suicidas que cortam os pulsos não costumam quebrar costelas...

(Quatre) Eu não entendo mais nada.

(Trowa) Eu muito menos.

(Quatre) E quem diria que Relena se importava tanto assim com Duo...

O outro olhou para Quatre como se não tivesse entendido nada. E não tinha mesmo.

(Quatre) Então você não sabe?

(Trowa) Não sabe do que?

(Quatre) A Aliança... Relena mandou que pagassem todas as despesas. Tanto do hospital quanto da casa.

(Trowa surpreso) Tem certeza?!

(Quatre) Claro. Eu estava junto quando ela deu essas ordens.

Trowa ficou em pé. Uma suspeita tomava forma em sua mente... mas ainda faltavam algumas peças naquele quebra cabeças... Tinha muitas perguntas, porém poucas respostas.

(Trowa) Definitivamente tem algo errado. Fique aqui. Eu vou falar com Relena e não saio de lá sem respostas.

(Quatre) Trowa... por favor... tome cuidado.

O outro saiu sem dar resposta.

oOo

Heero continuava incrédulo. Estava em pé, ao lado da cama, e segurava a mão de Duo entre as suas.

Estava tão fria e imóvel. O japonês mal podia acreditar que aquela era a mão que tantas vezes percorrera seu corpo, conhecendo todas as partes, acendendo os desejos mais ocultos de Heero... mão que inflamava o sangue nas veias, tocando com gentileza e audácia os lugares mais íntimos.

De jeito nenhum!!

Mas não tinha como escapar. Duo havia mesmo tentado cometer suicídio. Escapara por pouco. Muito pouco.

A pergunta premiada era "Porque?!" Porque o americano tão cheio de vida, tão alegre e doce, ia atentar contra a própria vida?

Obviamente ninguém sabia a resposta. Apenas Duo.

E o americano estava em um mundo onde ninguém podia alcançar. Pelo menos por enquanto. Era um mundo maravilhoso, sem sonhos ou pesadelos, sem preocupações. Mundo criado por várias pílulas coloridas, mundinho protegido pelos remédios.

A vontade de Heero era acordar Duo naquele instante e enche-lo de perguntas. Queria, ou melhor, necessitava de respostas! Estava tudo indo tão bem. Eles nem haviam brigado...

(Heero) Porque, Duo? Eu não entendo...

Mais uma vez a porta foi aberta. Porém dessa vez não foram Trowa e Quatre que entraram. E sim uma jovem e simpática médica.

Ela tinha uma prancheta nas mãos. Vestia um jaleco branco e usava óculos.

(Médica) Olá!

Ela não mostrou surpresa em ver Heero segurando as mãos de Duo.

(Médica) Eu sou a doutora Laureen e estou cuidando de seu amigo.

Ela se aproximou e tomou o pulso de Duo. E esse foi o começo de uma série de verificações e exames.

(Laureen) Tudo rotina.

Reunindo toda a coragem que tinha, Heero perguntou:

(Heero) Como ele está.

Queria que sua voz saísse fria e confiante. Mas não conseguiu. Sua pergunta era uma lamúria baixa e chorosa.

(Laureen) Não se preocupe. Ele perdeu muito sangue, e por pouco não o perdemos... mas seu amigo tem sorte. Só precisa se recuperar. Nós fizemos uma transfusão de sangue e ele vai ficar bem. As costelas são apenas questão de tempo. Mas com cuidado elas se recuperam.

Uma campainha soou na mente de Heero. Era como aquele ventinho refrescante e suave, que precede um vendaval.

(Heero) Costelas?

(Laureen) Sim. Três costelas partidas. Foi uma surra e tanto.

(Heero incrédulo) Surra?!

(Laureen estranhando) Você não é amigo dele?

(Heero confuso) Sim... mas eu estava viajando... quando voltei, tive essa noticia...

(Laureen) Entendo... você deve conversar com aquele loirinho... foi ele quem chamou a ambulância e trouxe seu amigo.

(Heero) Quatre...

(Laureen) Sim, esse mesmo. Bom, seu amigo está se recuperando. De tempo ao tempo.

Heero entendeu o que a médica queria falar, e concordou com a cabeça.

(Laureen) Bem... chega de papo furado. Ainda tenho muitos pacientes para ver. Até logo.

Saiu do quarto fechando a porta com suavidade.

Heero estava chocado demais pra falar algo. Era muita informação pra sua mente. Muito mais que o Zero System... do que a médica estava falando afinal de contas?

Aquele idiota do Wufei tinha lhe dito que Duo estava no hospital por causa de uma tentativa frustrada de suicídio. E agora ele descobria que...

Não!! Tinha que saber mais...

(Heero) Quatre...

Correu até a porta, e abriu. Pra sua surpresa, o loirinho estava sentado em um banco de madeira, no corredor.

(Heero) Quatre...

(Quatre) Heero. Precisamos conversar.

Heero sentou-se no banco.

(Quatre) Sinto muito. Eu queria ter lhe dado a noticia com jeito, mas não pude impedir Wufei...

(Heero) Quatre, o que aconteceu?

(Quatre) Eu não sei. Não tenho todas as informações. Posso lhe explicar só o que eu vi, quando cheguei da missão.

(Heero) Por favor...

O loirinho abriu os olhos de espanto. Heero? Pedindo "por favor"?! Era estranho demais pra ser verdade. Não combinava com ele...

(Quatre) Heero...

(Heero) O que houve durante a missão de Duo? Qual inimigo ele enfrentou?

(Quatre surpreso) Você não sabe?

(Heero) Não...

(Quatre) Eu quero dizer que ele não teve nenhuma missão.

(Heero) Não teve...

(Quatre) Não. Ele ficou em casa. Wufei, Trowa e eu partimos, e ele ficou sozinho.

(Heero) Foi você quem o encontrou?

O garoto abaixou a cabeça e concordou.

(Quatre) Sim...

(Heero) Quero que você me conte tudo! Cada detalhe!!

**Inicio do Flashback**

(Quatre) Finalmente em casa!

(Trowa) Que perda de tempo...

Jogou-se no sofá e ficou quieto.

(Quatre sorrindo) Pelo menos não precisamos matar ninguém.

(Trowa) Eu preferia ter ficado em casa.

(Quatre) Pelo jeito fomos os primeiros a chegar.

A casa estava muito quieta. Se Duo estivesse ali, já teria ido recepciona-los.

(Trowa) Menos mal.

(Quatre) Trowa!

(Trowa) Um tempo livre sem o chato do Duo, o idiota do Wufei e o Heero "Mal Humor" não é de todo ruim...

(Quatre) Você não devia falar assim...

(Trowa) Vou tomar um banho e deitar.

(Quatre) Você não tá com fome?

(Trowa) Não.

Saiu da sala em direção ao seu quarto. Quatre deu de ombros e foi pra cozinha preparar algo para comer.

Acabou desistindo no meio do caminho. Estava muito cansado e queria apenas tomar um banho.

Subiu as escadas, indo em direção ao seu quarto. Ao passar em frente do quarto de Trowa, escutou o som do chuveiro. Ia entrar no seu quarto, quando um reflexo no chão chamou sua atenção.

Ao se aproximar, viu surpreso que era um pedaço de vidro.

O loirinho se abaixou e pegou o caco de vidro nas mãos.

(Quatre) Estranho...

Só então ele olhou para o lado e arregalou os olhos de surpresa. A porta do quarto de Duo estava aberta.

Havia uma grande bagunça no local. A cama estava desfeita, varias peças de roupa estavam esparramadas. Um porta-retratos estava partido no chão, manchado de sangue. A janela também estava quebrada.

Cada vez mais surpreso, Quatre notou umas manchas que pareciam sangue espirrado na parede, ao lado da cama.

A porta do banheiro estava aberta, e o loirinho se aproximou com cautela. Sentiu uma pequena tontura e náuseas com o que viu.

Duo estava sentado no chão, encostado contra a parede. Sua cabeça estava abaixada, e os cabelos soltos, formavam uma linda e sinistra cascata em volta de seu corpo.

Os braços pendiam frouxos. E nos pulsos, dois cortes horríveis foram feitos. Era incrível a quantidade de sangue que manchava o azulejo branco do chão do banheiro.

O pijama azul, preferido de Duo, também estava sujo de sangue.

Quatre sentiu uma tontura, e o suor escorrendo pelo rosto, e pelas costas.

(Quatre) Tro... Trowa...

Sua voz era pouco mais que um sussurro.

(Quatre) Trowa... Trowa... TROWAAAA!!

oOo

Trowa tinha acabado de sair do banho quando ouviu os gritos de Quatre. Surpreso e preocupado, enrolou uma toalha na cintura e correu em direção aos gritos.

Para sua surpresa, Quatre saiu correndo igual a um furacão, e sem dizer nada, grudou na extensão do telefone e discou uns números.

(Quatre gritando) Alô! É do hospital? Preciso de uma ambulância urgente! Anote o endereço por favor! É uma emergência.

(Trowa surpreso) O que houve?

O loirinho desligou o telefone, muito nervoso e tremulo. Jogou-se nos braços de Trowa e começou a chorar.

(Quatre) É o Duo! Ele... ele... cometeu suicídio!!

**Fim do Flashback**

(Quatre) Eu pensei que ele estava morto!

(Heero) ...

(Quatre) Sorte que os cortes eram recentes... o sangue estava quente ainda. Se demorasse um pouco mais...

Deixou escapar um soluço.

(Heero) Isso soa muito estranho.

(Quatre) É! O Duo nunca iria tentar se matar... não é?

(Heero) Eu... eu... estou confuso...

(Quatre) Heero... você não fez nada pra ele, fez?

Essa pergunta deixou Heero furioso. Ele levantou-se sem dar resposta e voltou para o quarto.

(Quatre) Desculpe, Heero. Mas eu precisava ter certeza...

Continuou sentado no banco.

oOo

Trowa estava andando pelos corredores do prédio da Aliança, observando o movimento das pessoas. Todos apressados, indo e vindo.

(Trowa pensando) Odeio esse lugar.

Chegou na sala de Relena.

Ela estava sentada atrás de uma mesa, lendo alguns papéis. Ao perceber a presença de Trowa, ela levantou a cabeça.

Ficou extremamente pálida.

(Relena) Trowa...

(Trowa) Eu sabia... tem dedo seu nessa história...

(Relena) Não.

(Trowa) Não negue.

Ela balançou a cabeça e deu um olhar triste para Trowa.

(Relena) Você se engana. Eu não nego que sou apaixonada por Heero, mas nunca faria algo que o ferisse. Muito menos contra Duo.

(Trowa) Eu queria acreditar nisso...

(Relena) Sente-se. Eu vou te contar tudo.

(Trowa) Sei...

(Relena) Escute com atenção. E depois, mantenha sua boca fechada... pelo seu bem... e de Quatre...

(Trowa irritado) Isso é uma ameaça?

(Relena) Não. É um aviso. Ameaças são vazias, mas meu aviso não é...

(Trowa) Relena... o que você fez...

(Relena) Você é muito curioso. Devia ter ficado na sua.

(Trowa) Agora é tarde demais. Conte-me tudo.

(Relena) Você vai trair Heero?

(Trowa) Eu não devo nada pra ele.

(Relena) Não me julgue por meus atos... eu não pude fazer nada.

A moça precisava desabafar... e começou a contar tudo.

oOo

Quatre continuava sentado no banco. As horas passavam lentas. Heero estava dentro do quarto com Duo. Mas Quatre não tinha coragem de entrar, pois sabia que Heero estava furioso com a sua pergunta.

Trowa ainda não voltara, e o garoto não sabia o que fazer.

Uma enfermeira dobrou o corredor. Trazia um novo tubo de soro nas mãos.

Ela entrou no quarto de Duo e fechou a porta. Alguns minutos depois ela saiu com um tubo vazio nas mãos.

(Quatre) Pobre Duo...

(Wufei) Nada de novo?

O loirinho se sobressaltou. Nem percebera a presença de Wufei.

(Quatre) Não.

Até o chinês estava preocupado...

(Wufei) E Heero?

(Quatre) Está ali no quarto...

(Wufei) Ele engoliu a história?

(Quatre) Claro que não. Nenhum de nós acredita nisso...

(Wufei) Ah... essa história tá mal contada.

(Quatre) Eu também acho.

(Wufei) É mais fácil eu cometer suicídio do que o Duo...

(Quatre) Você acha que foi armação?

(Wufei) Tenho quase certeza...

(Quatre) Eu também... você acha que Relena?...

(Wufei) Não sei... do jeito que ela é obsessiva...

(Quatre) Você não vai entrar?

(Wufei) Com o Heero lá dentro?! E eu sou louco?

(Quatre) Então bem vindo ao clube.

(Trowa) Que clube?...

Os dois se voltaram surpresos. Estavam tão concentrados que nem notaram a presença do outro.

(Quatre) Trowa! Você descobriu alguma coisa? Como foi com a Relena?

O outro desviou os olhos.

(Trowa) Deixa isso pra lá.

(Quatre surpreso) Trowa...

(Wufei) O que quer dizer?

(Trowa) Não foi Relena. É tudo o que posso dizer.

(Wufei) Não acredito...

(Trowa) Não se meta nisso. Vamos embora Quatre. Deixe que Heero resolva os próprios problemas.

(Quatre) Mas... Duo é nosso amigo!

(Wufei) O que foi que você descobriu, Trowa?

(Trowa) Uma bomba atômica.

Nenhum dos dois entendeu nada.

(Quatre) Bomba?

(Trowa suspirando) Sim. E tem um pavio muito curto, chamado Heero... quando ele souber da verdade... a explosão será gigantesca...

(Wufei) Eu logo suspeitei...

(Trowa) Você não tem nem idéia do que se trata.

(Wufei) Se não é Relena... mas a Aliança demonstra todo esse interesse...

(Quatre) Você não está dizendo que foi...

(Wufei) É só somar dois mais dois. Óbvio.

(Trowa) Heero vai chegar nessa conclusão também.

(Quatre) Trowa... mas... porque?

(Trowa) Ciúmes... nosso amigo Heero destrói corações...

(Wufei) E é o Duo quem paga o pato...

(Trowa) Eu vou dar um conselho, não se metam nisso. Heero vai descobrir tudo mais cedo ou mais tarde. Se Duo sair dessa, menos mal. Se não...

(Quatre) Trowa! Não fale assim!

(Wufei) Seja realista, Quatre.

(Trowa) Acho que Duo se safa dessa.

(Wufei) Vaso ruim não quebra fácil.

(Quatre) Trowa... Wufei...

O loirinho olhava de um para o outro, surpreso. Eles estavam mesmo preocupados com Duo. Incrível.

(Trowa) É melhor que ele se salve...

(Wufei) Se não, Relena terá que cuidar de quatro bombas, ao invés de uma.

(Quatre) Com certeza!!

(Trowa) Vocês arrancaram a verdade de mim... espero que estejam satisfeitos.

(Wufei) Claro!!

(Quatre) E agora?

(Trowa) Vamos embora... Heero não vai sair tão cedo desse quarto...

(Wufei) Mas... eu nem vi o Duo...

(Trowa) Então vai lá ver...

O chinês pensou um pouco.

(Wufei com a mão na cabeça) Ah... vamos indo? Tem tanta coisa pra fazer...

(Quatre) ...

(Trowa) ...

(Wufei) Amanhã eu volto...

Antes que eles pudessem falar alguma coisa, a porta do quarto se abriu, e Heero saiu.

Estava com uma cara muito estranha. Parecia extremante furioso. Lançou um olhar gélido para os três, e saiu sem dizer nada.

(Quatre) O que houve?

(Trowa) Ele tava com uma cara pior que a de sempre.

(Wufei) Não me interessa. Eu vou visitar o Duo.

Entrou no quarto, sendo seguido por Trowa e Quatre.

A situação era a mesma. Duo continuava dormindo profundamente, nem mesmo se mexera. As únicas coisas que indicavam que ele estava vivo, era o leve movimento do lençol, que acompanhava a respiração calma, e o bip do aparelho, que marcava as batidas de seu coração.

(Wufei) É estranho vê-lo assim.

(Quatre) Nem parece o nosso Duo.

(Trowa) O preço para amar é muito alto.

(Quatre) Nem sempre.

(Wufei) Só se desafiar a dona do mundo...

(Quatre) Vocês acham que Heero foi até lá?

(Wufei) E você ainda tem dúvida?

(Quatre) Eu não queria estar na pele de Relena...

(Wufei) E eu vou perder essa cena...

(Quatre) O ódio de Heero deve ser enorme! Pra ele deixar o Duo sozinho.

(Trowa) Ele só foi porque sabia que estávamos lá fora.

(Wufei) Mesmo Heero não é tão egoísta. Ele sabia que nós não entraríamos com ele aqui. E assim ele resolve dois três problemas com um golpe só.

(Quatre) Não é "dois patos com uma cajadada só"?

(Wufei) Não nesse caso. Ele saiu tranqüilo, sabendo que Duo estará seguro com a gente, ao mesmo tempo nós acabamos com a preocupação fazendo uma visita para Duo.

(Quatre) E o terceiro pato? Digo, problema?

(Trowa) Você ainda pergunta?

Os três se entreolharam em silencio. A mesma coisa passou pela mente deles: "A bomba Heero ira causar uma grande destruição?".

Wufei aproximou-se da cama.

(Wufei) Seja forte, garoto... você tem que sair dessa...

A respiração continua do americano foi a única resposta que Wufei recebeu.

oOo

Preste atenção!! Seu fdp!!

Heero nem mesmo ouviu o desaforo. Dirigia como um louco. Não prestava atenção nos carros que vinham em sentido contrário, nem mesmo nas ofensas que eram dirigidas a ele.

Fez uma curva fechada a mais de cem quilômetros por hora. O motorista que vinha em sentido contrário mal teve tempo de desviar.

(Motorista) Onde você tirou sua carta? Num hospício?!

Os pensamentos de Heero estavam todos voltados para uma direção: Relena.

(Heero) Maldita... maldita! Relena, dessa vez você passou dos limites!

Fez outra curva fechada.

(Heero) Você me paga! Me paga!!

A imagem de Duo deitado naquela cama de hospital, imóvel, sem vida, era a companhia de Heero naquela viagem.

Onde estava o seu Duo? O seu falante e alegre Duo?

Nunca perdoaria Relena por isso. Ela tentara tirar a coisa mais importante da sua vida. Tudo o que ele tinha. Imperdoável.

(Heero) Duo... você tem que sair dessa!

Finalmente chegou no principal prédio da aliança. Estava tudo muito quieto. Estranho.

Começou a subir os degraus até a entrada, mas uma moça carregando uma pilha imensa de papeis o atrapalhou.

(Moça) Ah... senhor Heero! Tudo bem?

Ele nem se dignou a responder.

(Moça) Desculpe, a senhorita Relena não se encontra.

Isso chamou a atenção de Heero, ele parou de andar e olhou para a moça.

(Heero) Ela não está?

(Moça) Não. Surgiu um problema em uma das colônias e ela teve que viajar urgente.

(Heero) Uma das colônias?

(Moça) Sim. Ah, foi logo depois que um dos seus amigos esteve aqui. Ele acabou de sair e a senhorita Relena saiu também.

(Heero surpreso) Amigo?

(Moça) Sim. Não sei o nome dele. Mas parecia sério, ele nem me cumprimentou.

(Heero) E quando Relena volta?

(Moça) Não sei. Semana que vem teremos uma reunião importante com os lideres da Aliança. A senhorita Relena estará presente.

(Heero) Semana que vem...

(Moça) Digo a ela que o senhor esteve aqui?

Heero começou a se afastar.

(Moça) Até logo!

Foi ignorada novamente.

oOo

(Heero) Então ela fugiu... quem será que esteve lá? Não podia ser o Quatre. Ele estava o tempo todo no hospital...

O cérebro de Heero trabalhava rapidamente, tentando reunir tudo o que sabia, decifrar o enigma.

Queria esclarecer as coisas com Relena o mais rápido possível!

Só havia saído do hospital, porque a enfermeira garantira que Duo não acordaria até amanhã de manhã. Ele tinha que estar perto, quando o americano abrisse os olhos.

Tinha tantas coisas pra perguntar. Com certeza Duo esclareceria muitas coisas...

Se ele dissesse que Relena era a culpada... bastaria apenas uma palavra de Duo, e Heero mataria a garota, sem vacilar...

Esse era um obstáculo. Provavelmente Duo não diria nada contra Relena, tentando proteger Heero.

O americano saberia das intenções assassinas de Heero e faria tudo para impedi-lo. Até mesmo encobrir uma víbora como Relena.

(Heero) Duo... dessa vez ela não vai escapar...

Continua...


	2. Parte II

**_Título_**: Questões mal resolvidas  
**_Ficwriter_**: Kaline Bogard  
**_Classificação_**: yaoi, violência  
**_Pares_**: 1x2  
**_Resumo:_** O que parecia uma tentativa de suicídio se revela algo muito mais profundo e complicado

* * *

**Questões mal resolvidas  
Kaline Bogard**

* * *

**PARTE II**

Wufei estava sentado na cadeira ao lado do leito de Duo. Estava concentrado observando o rosto do americano, procurando sinais de melhora.

Quando a porta se abriu, o chinês voltou os olhos para a porta e deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

(Wufei) Desculpe, Heero. Eu perdi a noção do tempo... já estou indo embora.

Esperava uma explosão de raiva de Heero, mas ela não veio.

(Heero) Como ele está?

Wufei ficou tão surpreso que demorou um pouco pra responder.

(Wufei) Na mesma... só vamos saber o que houve quando o efeito dos remédios passarem...

Heero concordou com a cabeça. Sabia que Wufei estava certo. Assim como sabia que Wufei, Trowa e Quatre também estavam preocupados. Era impossível não assumir isso.

Apesar de todas as suas bobeiras, suas piadas sem graça, tagarelice e inúmeras histórias que nunca tinham fim, Duo sabia conquistar as pessoas. Tinha aquele jeitinho inocente de criança que quer atenção, e que conquista até o adulto mais mal humorado.

Não era a toa que o soldado perfeito havia se derretido no calor de seus braços...

Por mais egoísta que Heero fosse, não podia impedir os três de visitar Duo, de se preocupar com ele. Por mais que isso o incomodasse...

(Wufei) Trowa e Quatre também estão preocupados. Trowa foi levar Quatre embora. Ele não parecia nada bem. Acho que esses últimos acontecimentos abalaram sua estrutura.

(Heero) Sei...

(Wufei) Eu também já vou.

Levantou-se da cadeira e ia se afastando quando uma pergunta de Heero o fez parar no meio do caminho.

(Heero) Wufei, você esteve na Aliança hoje?

(Wufei) Na Aliança? Não.

(Heero) Então foi Trowa...

O chinês virou-se e muito sério disse:

(Wufei) Eu te disse que ele está preocupado.

(Heero) Relena foi embora. Por causa dele. Provavelmente ela se assustou e fugiu.

(Wufei) Cuidado Heero... as coisas não são o que parecem...

Essa afirmação pegou Heero desprevenido. Mas antes que pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa, Wufei já saíra do quarto.

(Heero) Do que ele está falando? Que merda!

Sentou-se na cadeira, e ficou observando Duo.

(Heero) Aquela mulher não pode fugir pra sempre...

oOo

O sol penetrava pela janela, clareando todo o quarto branco. Heero havia acabado de despertar. Passara a noite toda cochilando na cadeira. O resultado disso é que seu pescoço doía horrores.

Espreguiçou-se tentando espantar o resto do sono, e espantar a dor que corria por seu corpo, anestesiando os nervos.

Fazer vigília era muito cansativo. Sentia os olhos pesados e fundos. Um gosto amargo na boca lembrava-lhe que não havia jantado.

Duo dormira tranqüilamente toda a noite, e recebera a visita de três enfermeiras diferentes, para visitas de rotina. Pelo menos foram três nos momentos que ele estivera acordado...

Esperava a visita de uma a qualquer momento, pra mais uma verificação.

Levantou-se da cadeira e começou a andar ao redor do quarto, tentando fazer exercícios. Ia dar a terceira volta quando percebeu um movimento na cama de Duo.

Sua alegria foi imensa, finalmente ele estava acordando!

Duo abriu os olhos, e piscou algumas vezes, por causa da claridade. Olhou ao redor tentando descobrir onde estava.

Então seus olhos encontraram os de Heero, e arregalaram-se de surpresa. Sem dizer nada, ele desviou os olhos.

Heero sentia uma grande emoção, queria bombardeá-lo com perguntas, mas não sabia por onde começar.

(Heero) Duo... você está bem?

Era a pergunta mais criativa do mundo...

O americano concordou com a cabeça. Heero sentiu um clima estranho no ar. O ambiente estava pesado.

Sentando-se novamente, Heero pois a observar Duo. Este estava muito quieto, e cabisbaixo.

(Heero pensando) Talvez seja efeito dos remédios.

Sabia que o piloto do Deathscythe ainda estava debilitado pela perda de sangue, e não poderia se esforçar muito, falando o que havia acontecido.

Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto, para mais uma troca de soro. Saiu levando o tubo vazio.

Heero não sabia o que dizer. O silencio de Duo era intimidador. Ele quase torceu para que algum dos outros pilotos chegasse. Porém quem entrou no quarto foi a jovem médica.

(Laureen) Bom dia! Vejo que meu paciente acordou...

Duo olhou pra ela com interesse.

(Laureen) Como você se sente?

(Duo) Já estive melhor...

Era uma sombra do velho Duo. Heero sentiu vontade de chorar. Sua voz estava tão fraquinha.

(Laureen) Eu suponho que sim! Meu nome é Laureen e vou acompanhar sua recuperação.

Duo não disse nada.

(Laureen) Você deu um grande susto em seus amigos. Deixou-os preocupados. Mas não se preocupe, eu não vou fazer nenhum sermão. Acredito que eles vão cuidar disso por mim...

Enquanto falava, ia realizando uma série de exames e verificações.

(Laureen) Você é jovem, vai se recuperar rápido. Vou deixar você no soro por mais algum tempo, e não vou retirar o oxigênio enquanto suas costelas não ficarem mais fortes. Vou apenas diminuir a quantidade de oxigênio fornecida, para que seus pulmões comecem a trabalhar por si mesmos. Entende o que eu digo?

(Duo) Acho que sim...

(Laureen) Ótimo. a tarde eu volto, pra dar mais uma olhadinha. Comporte-se!

E deu uma piscadinha.

Ela abriu a porta pra sair, e acabou esbarrando em Trowa, Quatre e Wufei, que estavam encostados na porta tentando escutar a conversa.

Eles perderam o equilíbrio, e Quatre acabou caindo por cima do chinês. Levantaram-se rápido.

(Quatre) Ah...ah... bom dia Heero!

(Wufei) Hum..hum...

A médica deu uma gargalhada e afastou-se rindo muito. Trowa ficou muito sério e continuou quieto.

Eles não sabiam se entravam ou não, Heero estava olhando pra eles com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

(Heero) Vocês não tem respeito por hospitais?

(Quatre vermelho) Sentimos muito!

(Wufei) Fale por você mesmo...

(Quatre) Wufei.

(Heero) Idiotas.

Levantou-se e ia saindo do quarto.

(Heero) Vou ver se arrumo algo pra comer. Não o perturbem.

Saiu do quarto fechando a porta. Os três se entreolharam surpresos. O Heero dando explicações? Era demais pra eles...

(Quatre) Acho que alguém injetou remédio na pessoa errada.

(Wufei) Espero que o efeito seja prolongado.

(Trowa) Esse Heero bonzinho não me agrada.

(Quatre) Deixe-o. Vamos aproveitar que ele sai do quarto.

Aproximaram-se da cama. Duo havia acompanhado toda a cena em silêncio.

(Quatre) Duo! Como você está?

(Duo) Me sinto bem...

(Trowa) Shinigami escapou por pouco dessa...

(Wufei) Mas será que ele sobrevive a comida do hospital?

Os três riram da piada, mais pra quebrar o gelo do que por achar engraçado. Até Duo deu um sorriso mais alegre.

(Quatre) Estamos sentindo sua falta.

(Wufei) Vê se sai dessa logo...

O americano desviou os olhos.

(Quatre) Não se preocupe! Eu trarei muitas coisas gostosas pra você comer...

Os três olharam pra ele, fazendo com que o loirinho corasse.

(Quatre) Se... se você quiser, é claro...

Os quatro riram muito.

oOo

Heero estava sentado em uma lanchonete em frente o hospital. Já havia tentado ligar para a sede da Aliança, porém Relena ainda não voltara.

Agora ele estava tomando um café, ma sem nenhuma fome.

Sua intenção era enrolar um pouco, pra dar tempo dos três chatos visitarem Duo e se mandarem.

(Heero) Espero que eles não demorem muito.

Estava terminando o café quando viu que Trowa e Wufei saiam do hospital. Mas não viu Quatre.

(Heero) Hum...

Engoliu o resto do café, e saiu, deixando algumas moedas sobre a mesa.

Foi andando calmamente até o hospital. Viu Quatre sentado no banco de madeira em frente ao quarto de Duo. Passou por ele sem falar nada e entrou no quarto.

Duo estava adormecido, mas parecia mais animado do que antes. Seu rosto não estava tão pálido quanto no dia anterior.

(Heero) Logo eu vou descobrir a verdade...

Duo abriu os olhos surpreendendo Heero.

(Heero) Você não estava dormindo?

(Duo sorrindo) Estava, mas você me acordou...

O japonês ficou sem graça e abaixou a cabeça.

(Heero) Desculpe...

(Duo surpreso) É brincadeira...

(Heero) Duo. Eu não posso esperar mais! Preciso saber o que aconteceu.

(Duo) Heero!

(Heero) Foi Relena, não foi?

O americano abaixou a cabeça.

(Duo) Não. Não foi Relena...

Heero ficou furioso. Ele já esperava uma negativa, mas não podia acreditar que Duo ia defender uma mulher como Relena.

(Heero) Eu não acredito em você! Vou faze-la pagar por isso, Duo, eu prometo!

(Duo) Não foi ela Heero...

Era inaceitável, imperdoável. Duo continuaria defendendo-a até quando? Heero tentou entender, mas não conseguiu

Deu as costas e começou a se afastar.

(Heero) Duo, depois de tudo isso, você fica do lado dela e contra mim? Eu não posso aceitar isso.

Duo abriu os olhos de surpresa. Heero estava mesmo furioso com ele. Tentou levantar-se para impedir o japonês de sair.

(Duo) Heero, espere! Ahhhhh ...

Uma profunda dor nas costelas quase fez com que perdesse os sentidos. Deixou o corpo cair sobre a cama.

Ao ouvir o gemido de Duo, Heero voltou imediatamente até a cama, preocupadíssimo com o outro.

(Heero) Duo! Você está bem? O que foi?

Duo respirou fundo e devagar alguns segundos, com medo de provocar nova dor. Mas nada aconteceu.

(Duo) Puxa, essa foi feia...

Seu rosto estava muito pálido novamente.

(Heero) Duo! Me desculpe...

(Duo) Não precisa se desculpar.

(Heero) Duo, Duo! Eu não posso mais vê-lo assim! Quando eu soube da noticia eu pensei que fosse mentira, um pesadelo! Não posso aceitar a idéia de que você tentou suicídio! É ridículo demais! Mas também não aceito que você não me conte a verdade!

O americano ficou quieto observando Heero. Ele parecia tão angustiado, Duo nunca o vira assim.

(Heero) Você não entende o que é ver a pessoa mais importante da sua vida deitada nessa cama de hospital...

(Duo) Heero...

Heero abaixou a cabeça, e para surpresa de Duo começou a chorar. O americano nunca havia visto o outro chorar. Isso era inimaginável, coisa que não consegui ver nem nos seus sonhos mais secretos.

Duo colocou a mão sobre a mão de Heero.

Surpreso e satisfeito, Heero sentiu que a mão do americano não estava mais tão fria assim.

(Duo) Hee-chan...

Heero sorriu ao ser chamado assim.

(Duo) Hee-chan, não foi Relena...

O japonês fitou Duo nos olhos. Aos poucos a informação foi infiltrando em sua mente e ele arregalou os olhos.

(Heero) O que você disse?

(Duo) Não foi Relena. Acredite em mim.

Olhando nos olhos de Duo, Heero finalmente aceitou a verdade. Relena não era a culpada do que acontecera a Duo. Mas então...

(Heero) Duo, o que aconteceu?

(Duo) ...

(Heero) Quem fez isso?

Duo continuou em silencio, e Heero começou a irritar-se.

(Heero) QUEM FEZ ISSO COM VOCÊ, DUO?

O piloto do Deathscythe sentiu-se intimidado com o tom de voz de Heero. Resolveu contar toda a verdade.

(Duo) Zechs.

A incredulidade de Heero foi gigantesca.

(Heero) Zechs?

(Duo) Sim. Foi Zechs.

(Heero) Duo, por favor, me conte tudo o que aconteceu.

oOo

Duo se sentia extremamente entediado. A casa sem os outros pilotos era um saco. Ou melhor, a casa sem Heero era chata demais para alguém como Duo.

Ele havia pensado em sair, andar um pouco a toa... mas no fim das contas estava morrendo de preguiça de levantar-se. Passara o dia todo usando o seu pijama azul preferido. Tinha estampas de peixes de vários tamanhos, em tom de azul mais escuro. Combinava com seus olhos.

(Duo) Que sono! Não tem nada pra se fazer nessa casa.

Estava sentado no sofá com o controle na mão. Mas realmente não se interessava por nenhum dos programas.

(Duo) Porque deixaram Shinigami de fora da missão? Pelo menos eu ia distrair a mente...

Tentou lembrar-se se Quatre havia deixado algo pronto pra ser comido, mas chegou a conclusão que não tinha nada.

(Duo) Eu? Cozinhando? Sei... é mais fácil alguém que eu conheço se dar bem na cozinha do que eu...

Desligou a televisão e pensou no que ia fazer.

(Duo) Eu podia entrar no laptop do Heero, pra ver o que tem de novo... he, he, aposto que se eu apagar um ou dois relatórios ele vai ficar furioso comigo! (**1**)

Subiu as escadas que levavam aos quartos na maior preguiça. Não tinha pressa nenhuma de apagar os arquivos do micro de Heero, afinal, tinha a noite toda pra ler os relatórios chatos que o japonês digitava.

(Duo) Da ultima vez que eu apaguei uns arquivos o Hee-chan quase teve um ataque do coração! He, he...

Passou pelos quartos de Trowa e Wufei, mas ao passar pelo seu próprio quarto, Duo deu uma espiadinha dentro.

Todas as suas roupas estavam lavadas e foram colocadas sobre a sua cama.

(Duo) É verdade... Quatre disse que ia lavar umas roupas e perguntou se eu tinha alguma... mas, pensei que ele fosse dobrar também...

Dando um suspiro resignado, ele entrou no quarto e começou a dobrar as peças de roupa.

(Duo) Putz, Quatre. Você podia ter quebrado esse galho pra mim...

Depois de algum tempo, as roupas estavam dobradas (mal dobradas pra falar a verdade) e separadas. Havia pilha de blusas, calças e bermudas.

(Duo sorrindo) Olha só... quase perfeito...

Gotinha®

Nesse instante, ele ouviu um barulho.

(Duo surpreso) Será que o pessoal já voltou?

O barulho se repetiu. Pareciam passos procurando, sondando... estranhamente furtivos.

Duo achou aquilo muito estranho.

(Duo) Quem será?

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, Zechs apareceu na porta do quarto. Usava a sua mascara.

(Duo) Ah... é você. O que você quer aqui?

Zechs não disse nada.

(Duo irritado) Você não sabe bater não? Não te deram educação?

Mas o outro não respondeu. Avançou pelo quarto até ficar bem próximo de Duo.

(Duo) Zechs? O que foi? Ta procurando quem?

Silencio.

(Duo) Você tá passando mal?

(Zechs) Você faz Relena sofrer...

(Duo confuso) O que?

(Zechs) Eu falhei com meu reino... não vou falhar com Relena... você está no caminho dela, e os obstáculos têm que ser removidos.

(Duo) Ih... pirou... do que você tá falando?

(Zechs) Eu não agüento mais ver Relena chorando por causa de Heero. Se você deixa-lo em paz, ela será feliz.

(Duo) Nem precisa continuar. Se você veio aqui pedir pra eu terminar com Heero, está perdendo seu tempo...

(Zechs) Eu sei...

Duo já ia expulsá-lo do quarto, quando Zechs sacou uma pistola e apontou para a cabeça de Duo.

(Zechs) Não se preocupe. Você não vai sentir nada.

(Duo) Zechs! Não espera escapar dessa...

(Zechs) Vai parecer um suicídio...

Num movimento veloz, Duo acertou o braço de Zechs, jogando a arma longe.

(Zechs surpreso) Desgraçado!

Ambos mergulharam no chão atrás da arma, só que Duo era menor e mais ágil, e conseguiu alcançar a arma na frente.

Levantou-se e apontou a arma para o inimigo.

(Duo) E então? O que acha disso?

Zechs lançou-lhe um olhar frio e continuou muito calmo.

(Zechs) Puxe o gatilho.

(Duo surpreso) Claro que não! Eu não sou como você. É melhor que vá embora, e me deixe em paz. E ao Heero também.

(Zechs) Se não puxar o gatilho eu vou matar você.

(Duo) Tire essas idéias da cabeça. Acho que você andou fazendo missões demais...

Enquanto falava, Duo ia gesticulando e balançando a arma despreocupadamente. Até que Zechs ergueu o pé, e acertou um chute na mão de Duo, jogando a arma longe.

A pistola voou em direção a janela, e quebrou o vidro, indo cair lá fora.

(Duo) Essa não!

(Zechs) Por que foi complicar tudo?

O americano olhou para os lados, sabia que em uma luta corpo a corpo contra Zechs não tinha a menor chance.

Zechs deu um passo a frente, fazendo Duo recuar até o canto do quarto, onde havia uma pequena cômoda.

(Zechs) Você poderia encontrar a morte sem dor, mas abriu mão desse privilégio.

(Duo) Cale a boca, louco.

Quando Zechs se aproximou mais, Duo pegou um porta-retratos que estava sobre a cômoda e jogou contra Zechs. O tenente colocou a mão na frente do rosto tentando proteger-se.

Duo havia batido com força, quebrando o vidro do porta-retratos e abrindo um corte na mão esquerda de Zechs.

(Zechs) Que ato inútil.

Olhou para o corte na mão, que sangrava abundantemente. Depois olhou para o porta-retratos no chão, quebrado e sujo de sangue. A foto mostrava os cinco pilotos na praia. Duo estava atrás de Heero, e passava os braços pelo pescoço do japonês. Todos pareciam muito felizes.

(Zechs) Minha irmã não tem lembranças como essa...

Pisou sobre o porta-retratos quebrando-o mais ainda.

O rapaz de tranças achou que Zechs estava distraído, e tentou passar por ele, correndo até a porta. O tenente abaixou-se e pegou um pedaço do vidro da janela, jogando contra Duo.

Mas o caco descreveu uma curva e caiu inofensivo no chão do corredor.

Com toda a agitação, a trança de Duo começou a desmanchar, logo estava com os cabelos soltos, caindo pelas costas.

Vendo que Duo ia fugindo, Zechs correu até ele, e antes que o americano alcançasse a porta, foi empurrado contra a parede.

Meio tonto por causa do golpe, Duo perdeu a noção das coisas por alguns segundos.

(Zechs) É o fim pra você, Duo Maxwell...

Já restabelecida, a mente de Duo trabalhava rápida, mas não achava uma salvação.

(Duo) Ainda não acabou.

Passou uma rasteira em Zechs, que foi ao chão. Durante a queda, o tenente segurou no lençol, puxando-o consigo, e esparramando todas as roupas de Duo pelo chão.

O piloto do Deathscythe tentou fugir novamente, mas Zechs o pegou pelo pé, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e ir ao chão. Ambos estavam caídos.

(Zechs) Já disse que não tem escapatória. Aceite seu destino.

Porém Duo conseguiu acertar um pontapé no rosto de Zechs, machucando feio, e fazendo um pouco de sangue espirrar na parede, próximo a cama.

Impassível, Zechs limpou o rosto e levantou-se.

(Zechs) Acabou.

Duo ainda estava no chão, totalmente indefeso.

Impiedoso, Zechs aproximou-se e desceu o pé com tudo no peito de Duo. A dor foi incrível.

(Zechs) Não suporto mais ver minha irmã chorando.

Bateu com o pé novamente, fazendo Duo ficar sem ar.

(Zechs) Se Relena não pode ser feliz, Heero não poderá ser também.

Pela terceira vez consecutiva Zechs pisou sobre o peito de Duo, que sentiu que uma ou mais costela se quebrava.

(Zechs) Você tem que pagar por cada lágrima que minha irmã derramou. Cada noite de sono que ela perdeu, sofrendo em silencio...

Enquanto falava, o tenente continuava pisando impiedosamente sobre o peito do americano, que estava a beira de perder os sentidos.

(Zechs) Mas agora, o tormento de Relena terá um fim...

Tirou um punhal que estava preso no sinto.

(Zechs) Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Pegou o americano nos braços. Duo mal registrou esse fato. Sentiu como se flutuasse, sentia o peito queimando e o gosto de sangue nos lábios.

Zechs foi em direção ao banheiro e depositou Duo no chão.

O contato com o azulejo frio fez com que o piloto do Deathscythe se encolhesse de frio. Duo ainda tentou raciocinar, mas uma nevoa estranha embaçava seus olhos, e o cérebro não queria pensar. Ele só queria que a dor diminuísse.

Depois de arrumar Duo em uma posição, Zechs sacou o punhal e olhou para o americano quieto, sentado no chão.

(Zechs) Relena... isso é por você...

Abriu um corte no pulso direito de Duo, e depois no pulso esquerdo. Levantou-se e ficou observando o sangue escorrendo, e levando junto a vida do jovem piloto.

(Zechs) Está feito... Heero, você vai viver o inferno que minha irmã tem passado...

Queria observar mais um pouco, pra ter certeza que Duo ia mesmo morrer. Não queria que ele escapasse de jeito nenhum.

Mas ouviu vozes, e preocupado percebeu que alguns dos pilotos voltavam.

(Zechs) Droga! Eles tinham que chegar justo agora...

Olhou para a bagunça no quarto. Pensou que teria tempo de ajeitar tudo, mas estava enganado.

Saiu rapidamente do quarto e deu a volta, saindo pela cozinha para não ser visto. Deu a volta pela casa e recolheu a arma.

(Zechs) Agora é só deixar nas mãos do destino.

Afastou-se sem olhar para trás.

oOo

Heero mal podia acreditar em tudo o que havia ouvido. Duo estava calado, um pouco cansado pela longa narrativa. Observava Heero atentamente.

(Heero) Maldito Zechs... como ele se atreveu...

Relena realmente não tinha culpa de nada. Era surpreendente. Agora o japonês entendia tudo. Estava furioso.

(Duo) Por favor, Heero... não faça nada.

(Heero) Tem idéia do que você me pede?

Duo concordou com a cabeça. Sentia-se cansado, mas sabia que Heero esperava explicações.

(Duo) Eu só tenho você... e se o perdesse, minha vida seria um inferno...

O piloto do Wing não estava entendendo onde Duo queria chegar.

(Duo) Pense em Relena, que só tem o irmão... se você o tirar dela...

(Heero) Mas ele tentou tirar você de mim... imperdoável...

(Duo) O que ele fez foi errado, mas você faria a mesma coisa se estivesse no lugar dele... ou estou errado...

Heero não tinha argumentos contra isso.

(Heero) Mas...

(Duo) Eu não acredito que ele tente isso novamente...

(Heero) Não sei não...

Duo sentia que Heero não estava convencido, mas já falara demais, e agora sentia-se fraco e cansado.

(Duo) Depois a gente termina essa conversa.

(Heero) Desculpe.

(Duo) Por que?

(Heero) Eu não estava lá pra defendê-lo...

(Duo surpreso) Heero!

(Heero) Você deve descansar.

(Duo) Hee-chan...

Levantou-se e ia se retirando do quarto, mas parou na porta e olhando para Duo disse:

(Heero) Não se preocupe. Eu não vou atrás de Zechs.

O americano sorriu aliviado e balançou a cabeça.

oOo

Algumas semanas depois...

(Duo) Muito obrigado, doutora.

(Laureen) Você está totalmente recuperado! Pena que eu não posso dizer "Volte sempre!". Seu amigo me mataria!

E gargalhou da própria piada.

(Laureen) Tenha juízo! Vocês dois!

Eles concordaram com a cabeça.

(Heero) Vamos embora

Finalmente Duo receberá alta e estava voltando pra casa. Essas palavras soavam bem aos ouvidos do rapaz.

(Duo triste) Onde estão Trowa, Quatre e Wufei? Eu pensei que eles viriam me buscar também?

(Heero) Os idiotas estão fazendo uma festa surpresa pra você.

(Duo surpreso) Uma festa? Pra mim? Que demais!!

Estavam descendo uma escadaria que tinha em frente do hospital.

O americano mal podia acreditar que estava bem, que ia voltar para casa e continuar a sua vida de sempre. Pelo menos ia tentar, a vida nunca mais seria a mesma depois disso...

Sabia que Heero ainda não engolira a raiva. Teria que ter muito cuidado com o outro. Não queria que ele cometesse uma burrice por sua culpa...

No fundo tinha pena de Relena. Ela nunca teria Heero para si, e agora descobria que o irmão não batia bem da cabeça.

Duo estava perdido nesses pensamentos, estavam no meio da escadaria quando Heero estendeu o braço impedindo-o de continuar andando.

(Duo) O que foi?

Heero apontou com a cabeça. Parada a frente deles estava Relena, muito pálida e triste.

(Duo) Relena...

(Relena) Duo... Heero...

(Heero frio) O que você quer?

Ela respirou fundo.

(Relena) Sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu. Duo, eu nunca desejaria o seu mal.

(Heero) Sei.

(Relena) É verdade Heero, você me conhece. Sabe como eu sou. Não suportaria ver você sofrendo, e eu admito que o Duo sabe te fazer feliz.

(Duo) Relena...

(Relena) Por favor, perdoe meu irmão. Eu confiava nele, e durante nossas conversas eu contava minha dor... nunca pensei que ele fosse levar isso tão a sério.

(Heero) Você não o manipulou?

(Relena) Claro que não! Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas. Você sabe que não.

(Duo) Deixa pra lá Relena...

(Relena) Eu sei que não tenho direito... mas queria pedir um favor...

(Heero frio) O que disse?

(Relena) Heero! Por favor... não mate meu irmão! Eu o mandei para uma colônia distante para que pudesse descansar! Mas por favor! Não o tire de mim! Ele é minha única família! Heero...

Duo pensou em dizer alguma coisa, olhou para Heero, e este estava quieto e imune as lágrimas que corriam pela face de Relena. Achou melhor ficar calado.

(Heero frio) Eu não vou fazer nada.

A moça ergueu os olhos surpresa.

(Relena) Heero...

(Heero) O que ele fez foi abominável. Se Duo tivesse...

Sua voz falhou.

(Heero) Não haveria lugar longe o bastante que o escondesse de minha fúria.

(Relena) Heero você tem que acreditar em mim! Esqueça isso...

(Heero) Esquecer?! Como você me pede uma coisa dessas Relena? Como você tem coragem?!

(Relena) Por favor... por favor...

(Duo) Heero...

(Heero frio) Pode ficar tranqüila. Eu não vou atrás de Zechs.

(Relena surpresa) Heero!

(Heero) Mas diga a ele que nunca mais se aproxime de Duo outra vez, entendeu?

Passou a mão pelo ombro do americano e começaram a se afastar.

Relena ficou observando os dois juntos. Admitia para si mesma que era uma visão muito doce.

(Relena) Heero...

Caiu de joelhos no chão e começou a chorar.

Queria acreditar em Heero, queria se convencer que as palavras do piloto eram sinceras... mas ele estava magoado demais, furioso demais.

Dava pra ver a dor em seus olhos.

Duo era muito importante pra ele. Mais do que a própria vida...

Não ia esquecer nada daquilo tão fácil.

Relena sentiu que aquele não era o fim da história. Heero nunca perdoaria fácil daquele jeito. Talvez as palavras fossem apenas para acalmar Duo.

Duo que sempre tivera um bom coração... não ia querer se vingar.

Mas Heero sim... ele queria vingança... ele iria se vingar, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Temeu pela vida do irmão, porque sabia que o soldado perfeito não deixava questões mal resolvidas...

FIM

* * *

(**1**) É claro que o Duo não contou essa parte para o Heero... ¬ ¬


End file.
